No Sleep
by Kingstriker
Summary: Post-pacifist Ending AU. Not enough sleep can drive anyone crazy, and it seems to have taken its toll on poor Toriel. Fed up with a sleepless week, Toriel decides to do whatever it takes to get her a peaceful rest before she loses herself to insanity. Will she triumph in the end, or will she never gain her sanity back? Only her true amount of determination will tell.


_**Hey everyone I have returned with a second Undertale one-shot that I just had to make just in time for Undertale's 1st anniversary. With Toriel being my favorite character in the series, I really wanted to write an Undertale fic centered around her. This of course takes place after the true pacifist ending with Toriel adopting Frisk who's male in this. Also in this version, Asriel remains a goat and has joined Frisk and Toriel. Enjoy!**_

* * *

No Sleep

It had been a very tiring day for many of the folks around Mount Ebott, the heat had drained many humans and monsters of energy and kept most people inside. Earlier that day Frisk and his monster friends had attempted to go the beach, but the intense prevented them from staying only a few hours, not even half the time they had planned. Undyne was constantly having to jump into the water to cool off while Alphys counted how many times she did. Frisk and Asriel hopped around on the hot sun and Alphys counted that as well. Toriel relaxed as best as she could on a lounge chair reading a book while listening to Papyrus' complaining about the heat to Sans.

"IT'S TOO HOT! WHY DOES THAT BIG YELLOW BALL HAVE TO BURN US SO MUCH TODAY?"

"It's just makes our bones _sizzle_ don't it." Sans grinned.

"QUIET SANS! IT'S TIME WE GO!"

"What's the matter? Can't _handle the heat?_ "

"..."

"..."

"STOP!"

So the whole gang decided to split off and go home where they could walk around freely with their fans or air conditioners running and cooling down their houses. At the home of Toriel, she laid on her couch with her eyes closed as the large fan above circulated the air.

"Ah..."

She really needed this, for some reason she hadn't slept too well the past few days. Perhaps she was still getting used to living on the surface, though it had been quite awhile. What seemed like a long time turned out to be only a few hours when she was awoken by Frisk and Asriel in their pajamas. The boys were a little confused.

"Oh...what is it my children?" Toriel asked.

Frisk glanced over to the clock on the wall and Asriel pointed to it...it was 11:00. Luckily for the boys it was Friday night so they were able to stay up longer.

"Oh I see, usually I'm in bed at this time. Well I'm sure you boys want to stay up longer." Toriel chuckled.

"Actually no, nothing's on TV, and it's been a long day, this heat has wore us out." Asriel shrugged.

Frisk nodded as an agreement. Toriel smirked and walked with the two upstairs to the bedroom the boys shared. Once they were in their own beds, Toriel made sure to tuck them in and give them kisses on their cheeks.

"Goodnight my children." Toriel whispered.

Heading to her room, she got in her own sleeping attire and got in bed looking forward to a much cooler sleep. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

"Hmm...mrph...hmph...UGH!"

Toriel twisted and turned on her large bed, she didn't even bother to pull back the covers and sheets. She began to sweat from all the moving around and woke up panting.

"Ugh...this can't be happening. How many restless nights can one goat-mom handle?" Toriel whined.

She sat up rubbing her face, digging in lightly with her claws. She sat there looking around her room, nothing out of place. She couldn't hear Frisk or Asriel awake...so how could they sleep well, but not her? So she tried again...for only 10 minutes. She found her eyes opening again and angrily slammed a fist on her bed.

"Damn it." She whispered.

Sitting back up, she decided to run a few tests. She dug through her dresser drawers and found a pencil and notepad. She wrote down a list of options to get her to sleep. One option she was completely against was knocking her self out as she didn't want to have to explain to the boys why she had a black eye...that would be embarrassing.

 **OPTION 1: RUN AROUND**

Toriel did laps around her large room, slipping a few times and face-planting on the floor. She flailed her arms around wildly while she ran. After about 200 laps she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

10 minutes later...

Toriel woke back up.

"NO!"

 **OPTION 2: SLEEPING AND STANDING**

Toriel stood in front of her bed and closed her eyes for about 15 minutes before coming back to reality when she fell backwards onto an extra old rocking chair she owned, though it broke from impact...and she was still awake. Now she knew why she never used it, it was bound to break at any moment on its own.

"DARN!"

 **OPTION 3: READING**

Toriel grabbed a book from her shelf and started to read, managing to get half-way through until she realized she was reading one of her favorite books that always kept her awake. She simply closed the book and threw it against the wall.

 **OPTION 4: SPYING**

She crept into the boys' room to see the two peacefully sleeping, it just boggled her mind.

"No way these two can sleep so well. What are they doing that I'm not?" Toriel wondered.

She looked at Frisk's position, on his side, one arm behind him under the cover, the other under the pillow. Asriel had a habit of sleeping the opposite way, both arms hanging off the edge of the bed, feet under the pillow. Toriel always laid on her back, maybe that was wrong. She went back into her room and tried Frisk's position first.

10 minutes later...

"Oh come on!" Toriel slammed her feet on the bed.

Then she tried Asriel's, only for the whole mattress to front-flip both of them over on the ground squishing her beneath it. She had put too much weight on the end causing the fall. With the anger on her face hidden under the mattress she clawed the ground leaving lines.

 **OPTION 5: TV**

Toriel stormed downstairs to grab some water, then head into the living room to watch some late night TV. Often the large light from the TV put the boys to sleep after a certain point. She flipped through the channels until she came across one of her favorite shows. But the more she watched, the more awake she was as she laughed uncontrollably at the show. When that failed she watched some late night anime after Alphys had gotten her into it. But her deep interest kept her awake.

"WHY MUST THIS BE SO INTERESTING?" Toriel growled.

She nearly burnt the remote in her clawed hands and instead threw it next to her after turning the TV off.

 **OPTION 6: REGRETTABLE K.O.**

It had came to it, she really didn't want to do it...but she had no choice. Sitting their on the couch, she balled up her fist and held it close to her face, she balled it so tightly her claws nearly drew blood.

"I should have known it would come to this." Toriel whimpered.

Closing her eyes, she pulled back the fist, and swung towards her face. But just that second, the urge to use the bathroom came and she turned her head only to sucker-punch herself in the cheek leaving a little bruise.

"Oh great..." She rolled her eyes.

 **OPTION 7: CALL FOR HELP**

Heading to the bathroom, she grabbed her phone decided to call someone. She only knew of several people that would still be up this late at night. Frisk had helped her learn how to use her new smartphone better thankfully and was scrolling through her contacts.

Frisk: Determined Asleep

Asriel: Asleep

Sans: _Resting the ol' bones_

Papyrus: ASLEEP

Undyne: Asleep

Mettaton: Powered down

Asgore: Asleep...wait...how the fuck did he get this number?

W.D. Gaster: State Unknown

Monster Kid: Asleep...Frisk must have given him the number.

Napstablook: Asleep

Bratty: Like totally asleep.

Catty: Totally asleep like for real.

Alphys: Awake

Muffet: Awake

Toriel thought Alphys might be of some use, she was sure the lizard monster wouldn't mind. She was a scientist after all, she was bound to have a cure, so she called Alphys.

 **"H-hello?"**

"Hi Alphys, are you busy?"

 **"Just watching a re-run of Kissy Mew Mew, why?"**

"I could really use your help, it's urgent!"

 **"You and Asgore getting back together?"**

"HELL NO!"

 **"O-oh...well I still can make that fanfiction anyways. So w-what's the problem?"**

"I'm having trouble sleeping, it's worse tonight.

 **"O-oh dear, well that's not good."**

"Think you can help?"

 **"I can try, let me grab a few things and I'll be over there soon. Muffet can come with since she's here with me anyways watching the movie."**

"Great...I'll see you soon. AND ANIME DOESN'T HELP ME SLEEP!"

Before Alphys could express her confusion, Toriel hung up and placed her phone on the counter next to her. She could feel herself slowing going insane from the lack of sleep. She gripped her head and frantically looked around. Her fangs bit down on her bottom lip as she began to sweat. The heat was also driving her mad to the point she threw her pajama shirt off.

"Ugh...I can't take this anymore. It has got to stop...it's not fair!" Toriel whimpered.

For a second her pupils thinned into slits before returning to normal...she was no longer the sweet and kind Toriel everyone knew. About 20 minutes later, Alphys and Muffet arrived at the house. Alphys had brought over some testing equipment a few of her own potions that she figured would work, she didn't even have a name for them.

"I'm surprised someone like her could not sleep well. What does she fear?" Muffet wondered.

"I'm just as surprised as you, we'll find out. It's Toriel, how hard could this be?"

Muffet plucked Alphys on the back of the head making the scientist scowl at her.

"Don't ever say that again." Muffet snarled.

Alphys rolled her eyes and knocked on the door, only to see Toriel had left it unlocked for them. They could hear strange groaning from inside as if someone was in pain.

"TORIEL! WE'RE HERE! TORIEL? YOU OKAY?" Alphys asked.

Still groaning could be heard...this made the two uncomfortable.

"That doesn't sound so good." Alphys gulped.

"Ya think?" Muffet faked a gasp.

Alphys' head vibrated in irritation before fixing her glasses and slowly opening the door. Inside, the house looked in good order, the only thing out of place was Toriel who was lying on the couch in a night gown, clutching herself tightly and eyes shut.

Muffet went to check on Frisk and Asriel while Alphys raced over the Toriel.

"Toriel, it's me Alphys, I'm here to help!" Alphys whispered.

After a few more shakes, Toriel's eyes snapped open, a brief appearance of primal eyes showed before they flipped to normal. Toriel groaned and sat up rubbing her head. She smiled down at the scientist.

"Thanks for coming, sorry for all this trouble." Toriel apologized.

"No reason to be s-sorry, heh. Anything for a f-f-friend right?" Alphys smiled.

Toriel nodded before looking over the potion bottles Alphys had brought over. There were 3 bottles, one red, one blue and one green.

"I've used this special sleeping potion before on Undyne when she had trouble sleeping, works like a charm. Now to see if it will do to you the same." Alphys grabbed the blue bottle.

"Is Undyne violent when she can't sleep?" Toriel asked.

Alphys looked at her almost going pale.

"Remember when I had the black eye and I said I had turned into a wall too fast?"

"Yeah?"

I lied...Undyne accidentally punched me when she awoke so suddenly." Alphys nervously chuckled.

"Oh dear." Toriel gasped.

"You'll be fine."

She started to carefully mix the colors together in a fourth tube while Toriel sat their watching with her left eye twitching like mad. Her pupils switched from normal to primal, her fists clenched tightly and she bit into her bottom lip. Alphys paid her no mind as she continued to concentrate. The liquid eventually turned white and a small smile formed on Alphys face. After adjusting her glasses she carefully lifted up the tube and showed it to the goat.

"I believe it's done." Alphys said.

"Ugh...are you sure about this?" Toriel asked.

"Of course, it worked for Undyne...so it must work on you. Maybe then I can make more copies so everyone will have it."

"I wouldn't sell it to all those humans without a price."

"Yeah, I'll need some thought on that. But go ahead and drink it."

Toriel took the tube and nervously gulped. It was her last option, surely Alphys wasn't plotting to kill her, she wasn't like that. Plus Toriel had kids...she had no choice.

"Okay...here it goes."

Gulping it down, it had a sweet sugary taste that made Toriel groan in delight. Finishing it, Alphys clenched her claws together tightly in hopes it worked.

"So how do ya feel?"

"I feel...I feel..."

Meanwhile, Muffet was spying on the sleeping Frisk and Asriel who never noticed her creepy presence. She thought about playing a little prank on them by having one of her spiders sleep on their heads. She had done it once to Asriel who stayed away from her for a month. Frisk however, wasn't so easily scared...so this was challenge.

She hovered over Frisk, her eyes evilly squinting, her fangs twinkling at the ends. She took 3 of her arms and lightly dragged her sharp claws on Frisk's hair.

"Be a good boy and take care of my little friend here, ahuhuhuhuhuhuhu." Muffet whispered.

She placed a spider on his head before moving over to Asriel and placing several on his bed. Done, she quickly left the room only to hear-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Muffet gasped, it wasn't from Frisk nor Asriel. Downstairs Alphys was brandishing a lamp as she attempted to hold off a deranged Toriel, she looked pissed and out of her head. Her fists were lit in flames and she was advancing on the poor reptilian monster.

"TORIEL CALM DOWN!" Alphys begged.

But Toriel could only slur her words and roar. The potion had failed and instead reduced her too a crazy, awake and angry goat-mom.

"RRRAAAWWWWRRRRR! MUST! DESTROY!" Toriel shouted.

Muffet looked back to see that the boys hadn't stirred a bit, how the hell did they do that? She raced downstairs to confront Toriel while Alphys continued swinging the lamp side-to-side and crawling towards the kitchen.

"MUFFET HELP! I FUCKED UP!"

"You sure did."

"NOT HELPING!"

Toriel stopped to looked over at Muffet deciding on what she was going to do. Muffet liked Toriel a lot, there was no reason to fight her, so the spider girl attempted to reason with her.

"Toriel this isn't you. Calm down...Alphys can fix this."

"ARGH! RAH! NO! I WON'T! NO! GET AWAY!"

"ENOUGH TORIEL!"

Alphys remembered something that could have caused the problem with the potion, then it hit her.

"Muffet hold her off, I figured out the problem."

"Fine."

Toriel went to lunge at Alphys but Muffet found no choice but to sucker-punch the goat in the face knocking her away. Toriel shook her head, her sanity recovering only a bit.

"OW! Why did you do that?" Toriel asked hurt.

"You're going in-"

"RAAAAWWWRRR!"

Toriel's sanity vanishes again and she lunges at Muffet, the two lock hands in a deadlock, but Toriel quickly forgot about Muffet's extra arms. Muffet's second pair of arms slammed on top of Toriel's head, her third pair punched Toriel in the gut. Toriel lashed out quckly sidestepping Muffet's next hit and kicked the spider girl in the side before hitting Muffet in the jaw.

"AH!"

Muffet had no time to react when Toriel tackled her to the floor and tried to pin her. Muffet fought back punching Toriel again in the chest, then once in the face. Alphys quickly began to mix up the chemicals again all while remembering the forgotten ingredient. The potion only worked on a specific person when it contained something they like. Alphys then raced to the fridge to see what she wanted.

Muffet and Toriel continued to wrestle on the ground, neither one giving in. But Muffet was starting to lose her strength, Toriel was much stronger than her.

"TORIEL RELAX! YOU'RE OUT OF CONTROL!" Muffet snarled.

"SO ARE YOUR PRICES SPIDER-GIRL!" Toriel growled.

"EXCUSE ME?"

Immediately Muffet's strength returned and she topped Toriel and punched her.

"MY PRICES ARE REASONABLE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Muffet roared.

Alphys came rushing over excitedly with the newer version of the potion.

"SHE NEEDS TO DRINK THIS!"

Muffet second pair of clawed hands forced open Toriel's mouth, then Alphys poured the potion inside. Once Toriel was forced to swallow it, she went limp.

...

...

When she awoke, she saw Alphys and Muffet standing over her.

"Toriel? You're finally awake." Alphys gasped.

Toriel blinked a few times before letting out a loud yawn and stretching. Sitting up she saw it was morning, 9:00 to be exact. She felt something on her mouth and wiped it seeing it was blood. Horrified she looked over at Muffet who was standing their looking a bit grumpy, one pair of arms crossed, second pair on her hips, the third with clenched fists.

"Muffet? Alphys? What happened?" Toriel asked.

"That potion I gave you made you go insane so I had to fix it while you attacked Muffet." Alphys explained.

Toriel turned to Muffet, face full of guilt.

"Muffet I'm so sorry for what I did and even said." Toriel asked.

"Ah it's okay. Just hope it doesn't happen again." Muffet waved it off.

"Yeah me too. Actually...I think I slept great, I feel like my old self." Toriel smiled big.

"Then it worked, that potion I gave you should last a week. By then you should be sleeping well again." Alphys said.

"What exactly was the forgotten ingredient for Tori's sleep potion?" Muffet asked.

"A piece of her butterscotch cinnamon pie. Heh, I used spaghetti sauce for Undyne." Alphys shrugged.

That's when it hit Toriel like a freight train, the leftover butterscotch cinnamon pie she and the boys made earlier.

"Wait the pie...OF COURSE! THAT'S WHAT I COULD'VE DONE THIS WHOLE TIME!" Toriel face-palmed.

"What?" Alphys tilted her head.

"I'm saying I could've just eaten some of my pie, that's always puts me, Frisk and Asriel to sleep. I was panicking so much I forgot all about it." Toriel sighed.

"Well it's still good you called just in case." Alphys said.

"Hey are-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Asriel came racing downstairs with several spiders racing around his head. Frisk came down holding a spider in his hand and petting it.

"Well I half succeeded." Muffet shrugged.

She gulped when she saw Toriel's enraged expression and fists lit with flames.

"WELP TIME TO GO, COME SPIDERS! I'LL GET YOU TO SCREAM FRISK! ONE DAY! AHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!"

She and the spiders raced out of the house before Toriel could make a move. Asriel curled in a ball on the floor sucking on this thumb. Alphys thought the situation was too awkward and decided to leave, but Toriel grabbed her shoulder. Looking up at the goat, the mother stared her down angrilly.

"As for you..." Toriel growled.

"Oh no." Alphys shut her eyes.

"How about some pie before you go?" Toriel asked.

Alphys went wide-eyed when Toriel went back to a happy goat-mom, she nodded eagerly.

"Sure."

As they left for the kitchen, Frisk looked back at Asriel who was still cowering on the floor. Frisk shook his head in disapproval and dragged his brother into the kitchen while the small goat muttered about scary spiders.

THE END!

* * *

 _ **And that about does it. Feels good to write about Undertale again. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY UNDERTALE! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! I'M OUT!**_


End file.
